Firefighter
by crossoutmyname
Summary: Axel saves Roxas' from a burning building, and Roxas saves Axel from himself. Akuroku. LEMONS. Fluff, cute scenes, and drama. Read & Review. c:
1. Fire

_**Chapter One:**_

_Fire._

_Disclaimer:I don't own kingdom hearts, or any of the characters. Only the storyline. _

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FANFIC. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, GO FIND A ROCK AND CRAWL UNDER IT. KTHANKS3**

When I was a little boy, I had always wanted to be a fireman. I was fascinated with the idea of driving around in a big red fire engine, and saving people's lives. Little did I know that that dream would continue out into my adult life.

"Dad, do you really have to go today?" my son, Lea asked, and I nodded reluctantly.

"But today is bring your dad to school day!"

"I believe you mean _parent_."

"Everyone in class said they're bringing their dad!"

"Everyone but you, sweetheart." My wife, Larxene said in a breathy voice and lovingly stroked Lea on the head. "Your father has a very important job, he makes sure everyone is safe" Lea squirmed under Larxene's touch and groaned,

"Fine, but next year, please take this day off for me."

"Sure thing, kiddo."

I gave him a pat on the head and ruffled his hair a bit before he swatted my hand away. I let out a slight chuckle and give Larxene a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door and grabbing my coat. I said my goodbyes, and exited my house.

The drive to work seemed to take much longer than normal, and there was a feeling in the air that was odd. Everyone driving seemed to piss me off, and I had a weird feeling in my gut the entire time. I wasn't sure what initially caused it, but I tried my best to ignore it.

I pulled up to the station and instantly saw my best friend Demyx, who was waving his arms around like crazy trying to get my attention. I rolled my eyes and pulled into my parking spot. He rushed up to the car, just as he normally did and opened my door before I got the chance.

"Hey Axie! How's the family?" I got out of my brand-new ford explorer and we began walking towards the station.

"The same as every day," I let out a chuckle then continued with, "how's the love life?" We walked inside, and headed up the stairwell towards the small kitchen we had on the second floor where Demyx automatically went into drama-mode and rested the back of his hand against his forehead. "Woe is me, woe is me, I'll never find the one."

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe, but hey, you've been bestfriends with an idiot for almost fifteen years."

"That's only three years older than Lea."

"Oh please," Demyx waved his hand around in the air, "he was an accident and you know it. You were only with Larxene because you knew she was easy."

I chuckled uncomfortably for a moment, and replied, "Well, life doesn't always turn out the way we want, Dem."

"You don't have everything you want?"

"Well, I didn't intend on having a family when I was fifteen, but you take what you get. Plus, I love Lea. I'd do anything for him."

"What about Larxene though?"

"She's a great mother and wife—"

"But she isn't what you wanted, is she?"

I parted my lips to speak, but my words were replaced with a loud repetitive screeching.

"Fuck" I heard Demyx curse over the noise, and we both began running towards the meeting room. When we entered, we were greeted with three sets of eyes staring right at us.

"There's a fire on 5th and Central. You two go with Xaldin and Xigbar, Lexaus is already waiting for you all in the truck downstairs." Xemnas, our boss ordered, and Demyx and I nodded. We all rushed over and made it to the fire pole. I went down first, followed by Xigbar, Demyx, then Xaldin.

We all suited up as quickly as possible and jumped into the fire engine where Lexaus was indeed waiting for us. We sped off with our sirens blasting. It hardly took us hardly ten minutes to reach our destination, and the fire had almost completely engulfed the building. My heart sunk for the people that was living in there.

I scanned over the scene once more and noticed that another fire truck had already gotten there. I hopped out of the one I arrived in and ran over to the other. Zack, Cloud, Leon, and Marluxia were standing around it, trying to put out the swarming flames.

"Is everybody out of the building?" I asked Zack, who opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was replaced by a woman screaming. "My baby! My baby! They left my baby!" I instantly left Zack to talk to her. Tears drenched her cheeks, and it was obvious that she was in a panic.

"Whats wrong ma'am? Where is your baby?"

"The building! They left him in there! My poor baby…"

"Which floor?"

"5th. Please go save him!"

I shot into the burning building, avoiding the fire and debris that surrounding me. I quickly found the stairs and ran up them as fast as I was able to with my heavy suit and equipment. Once I saw the big number five next to the door, I opened it and felt a slap of warmth hit me in the face. When I looked around my surroundings, I noticed that I was in a semi-large apartment but the fire made it more like a maze.

"Hello?! Anyone in here?" I called and didn't get a response back. At first I was worried that I had come too late, but I heard a muffled cry for help, and I continued into the burning concealment.

"Hello!?" I called again, walking down the hallway. I kicked open the first door, just to have my face scorched. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath and called out again. This time the voice that responded was much louder than before, so I figured I was closer. I ignored the second door, and walked straight to the last one. When the door was opened, and wave of smoke came out, and I began to cough rather violently.

"Is there someone in here?" I yelled, and faintly I could hear coughing behind the closet door. I rushed over and opened it to reveal a teenage boy with blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Thank god." He managed to cough out before his eyelids slid closed and he went completely limp on the floor.

Panic mode kicked in and I took off my respirator and put it up to his mouth. I made sure he was breathing before picking him up in bridal style and wrapping him up in a fire-proof blanket.

The journey out was much tougher than the initial entrance. I had to dodge the fire that had practically engulfed anything and everything that was in its path. Plus, I had to be extra careful because of the boy I was holding in my arms. Thank god the kid wasn't heavy too, or that would've only added to the hassle.

I found my way back over to the stair case, but this time all I could see were dancing flames.

"Fuck." I cursed again, but the smoke was catching in my lungs so it came out as more of a cough than anything else. I covered the boys entire body, (including his hair and face) with the fire-resistant blanket, and I did the only thing I could think of doing in a time like this:

I ran.

The flames were hot and threatened to burn my suit the entire time I ran through the stairwell, but I wasn't too concerned about that; I was more worried about the health of the boy in my arms. Once wegot to the second floor, I could hardly breathe, or stand to keep up the strength to hold the teen. My coughing kept up in a rough series, and I could feel myself getting more and more weak as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I uncovered the boys face, and he looked so peaceful... but also so young and defenseless. In a way, he made me think of Lea, and just that thought alone gave me the boost I needed to get both of us the hell out of there just before the building collapsed.

Once outside, a group of paramedics rushed up to me. The first one took the boy from m arms and over to the ambulance where his mother was waiting. The other three helped me over there and sat me down on the end of the back doorway of the vehicle. They carefully tended to my burns, and to my knee which was throbbing, even though I didn't even remember hurting it in the first place. A nurse with blonde hair wrote me a prescription for Hydrocodone, even though I'd probably never actually fill it out. I wasn't in _that_ much pain, after all.

"You actually did it." I heard a female voice to the left of me, so I turned my head to see the woman I spoke to earlier.

"Yes ma'am. In my book no one gets left behind."

"Thank you..." she said as she scanned me up and down. "... you're a very brave man."

"Mom?"

We both looked back to see the blonde boy sit up and put a hand on the back of his head. "Ouch, what happened?"

"Roxas~!" The woman yelled with joy and practically pounced on him to give him a hug, which caused him to hiss in pain. The woman pulled away and gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry sweetheart, I'm just glad that you're okay."

I( got up and began to hobble back to the fire engine that I had arrived in (apparently I had really fucked up my knee somehow) to give the two the privacy and time to have a proper reunion, but someone grabbed the back of my shirt. I turned back around to see the boy staring at me with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Hey so, um... fuck." He mumbled to himself awkwardly. He stared at the ground in silence for a moment before looking back at me and saying,

"My mom and I want to thank you by taking you out to dinner... I'm all she's got so... without you'd I'd be a goner and she'd be alone."

"Dont worry about it, kid. Its my job." I replied and he shook his head. "I would've died if you didn't come save me. The others never found me. They gave up when you didn't." he argued, and for a moment, I just stared at him. His beautiful cerulean eyes met mine, and that weird feeling in my gut from that morning came back.

"Anyone could've saved you, I was just in the right place at the right time and overheard your mom."

"Yeah, anyone _could've_ saved me, but it wasn't just anyone. It was you. So, please, come out to dinner with us some time?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't."

The boy began to pout, and it was probably one of the cutest things I've ever seen. He then began to dig around in his pocket for something, and eventually pulled out a little white slip of paper. He held it out to me and said, "My mom told me it would be a good idea to give you this. She told me to write it down for you."

"I can't take that."

"You really don't have a choice." He said as he shoved the piece of paper at my chest. "My names Roxas, by the way."

"Axel."

"Axel..." he repeated to himself aloud, I'm assuming it was to learn the name better.

"Got it memorized?" I said playfully and tapped my temple with my index finger. He smiled nervously and nodded. "Yeah, I hope to hear from you soon then, Axel." He then turned and walked back over to his mom who was still standing by the ambulance waiting for him. I turned around and continued my hobbling journey back to the fire engine. When I got inside of the vehicle, I looked first at the written prescription, then at the phone number Roxas had just given me.

Yeah, I'd probably use both of these.

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. My first story on fanfiction. Sorry this chapter is short, I wrote it in class and edited it before work so yeah. If you like it please review, follow, and like. the support makes things way easier and gives me the inspiration to keep on writing. c:**

**~Capn'Cole.**


	2. Issues

**_Chapter Two:_**

_Issues._

_Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, or any of the characters, only the story line._

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FANFIC, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, GO FIND A ROCK TO CRAWL UNDER.**

Demyx took me home that night. I couldn't drive, hell, I could hardly walk. We dropped off my prescription for the hydrocodone, and then he drove me straight home. Demyx helped me limp up to the front door, and I rang the doorbell. Lea was the one who answered, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was upset.

"Dad… what happened?" he asked with his head slightly tilted. "Don't worry about it right now, son. I'll tell you at dinner. For right now, would you mind helping me inside so Demyx can get back home too?

"Oh, of course! Sorry!" My son instantly was at my side with his arm wrapped around my waist. Demyx let go of me and patted me lightly on the back. "Take it easy, Axel. I'll see you Thursday." He then stepped off the front porch and made it over to his car. Lea helped me hobble my way inside to the living room and sat me down on the recliner.

"Where's your mother?" I asked and Lea looked around then shrugged. "I don't know, she dropped me off after school and I haven't seen her since. She normally gets home right before you get back from work."

"So you're telling me that this happens often?"

"Every day, but I thought you knew? Mommy said you knew." Lea looked completely dumbfounded and suspicion rose in my stomach. Where the hell could she be while I'm at work? Anywhere, that's where, and I didn't like the fact that he had been lying to our son.

"You did know, _didn't _you?" he asked, and I shook my head. "No, no son… I had no idea." I looked at the clock on the wall which read 6:52 p.m., I normally got off at eight, but since I hurt myself I was unable to work anymore. I was put on leave for a week, to get better, since it wasn't a major injury or anything too serious.

"Hey Lea,"

"Yeah dad?"

"Will you go find me the house phone please?"

"Sure thing." He said, and scampered off to some other area in the house. I put my hand in my pocket and felt around until my fingers brushed a familiar piece of paper. I pulled it out and scanned it over once more:

_Roxas(:_

_555-5232_

_Thank you!_

I felt like I had looked that sheet over a million times, but it was still seemingly brand-new to my eyes. When Lea came running back with the house phone I typed in the number Roxas had given me and waited for the rings.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

I was about to hang up with a breath-filled voice answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Roxas?" I asked, even though obviously it was a teenage boy I was speaking too. I could tell by his voice that he couldn't be any older than eighteen.

"Yeah, um… who is this?" he asked.

"Axel."

"Oh,"

The line went silent, and I automatically felt a twinge of awkwardness fill my insides. "Hey Axel. Actually taking us up on our offer?" he asked, and the awkward feeling was gone.

"Yeah, maybe. When are you and your mother free?" I asked.

"Hm, I don't know. We're trying to find a place to stay right now. My grandpa is pretty mad that we're gonna be here a couple nights."

"That's a shame. He should be overjoyed to spend time with his child and grand-child."

"Ehh, he isn't like most grandpas… hes kind-of—"

"ROXAS, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YER DOIN', BOY?" I heard someone yell on the other line and Roxas sighed. "Hey, Axel, I have to go, but I'm not going to stalk you so you don't have to call off a private number. Scouts honor." He joked, despite the person in the background constantly screaming.

"When my wife comes home, I'll tell her to give me my cellphone then."

"Alright, sounds good. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Then the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Lea asked, with his head tilted to the side. I chuckled and ruffled his hair again. "Someone daddy saved today."

"Oh. Well, since mommy isn't here, and dinner isn't for a couple hours… would you mind telling me the story on what happened to your leg?"

I ended up telling Lea every detail I could think of. I told him about how crazy Roxas' mom was acting when she thought her baby was a goner, and I told him about how I carried Roxas down five flights of stairs in a burning building. I told him that I wasn't sure how I hurt my knee, but I had some degree burns on my back and the sides of my legs. The look he gave me was a look of utter fascination; I loved that look more than any of his others.

"Wow, you're a hero, dad." He said, the look of wonder still in his eyes. I smiled, "Not really. I'm just living my dream."

"Really? Are me and mommy part of your dream?"

He stared up into my eyes and my heart sunk. Despite our efforts, Larxene and I fell out of love a long time ago. Lea was like the glue holding us together. He had already agreed that on his eighteenth birthday, we we're going to get separated. I thought it was odd though, that Demyx and I had just had this same conversation, and I was now having it with my own son.

"Well, Lea—"

Just then, the front door opened carefully, and in walked Larxene. She didn't notice me at first, so she looked into the mirror by our front door and began to fix her hair and makeup. I was hoping Lea wouldn't do anything to catch her attention, but of course, he did.

"Hey mom!" He called out for her and she grasped the spot on her chest where her heart would be and looked over in his direction as quick as a whip. "Holy shit Lea, you almost gave me a goddamn heart attack. Go to your room, your dad won't be here for another thirty min…. oh." She said once she met eyes with me. "Axel, you're already here."

"Yes, I am."

"Is something wrong?" she asked sweetly, and I sighed.

"I cracked my knee. I need you to go up to the pharmacy and pick up my prescription."

"Oh."

"If you don't mind." I said, and she looked around for a moment, avoiding making eye contact with me. "Of course not." Then she spun around on her heel and exited through the front door. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Dad..."

I looked up at Lea and tried my best to give him a smile. "Don't worry buddy. Wanna help me get started on dinner?" I asked, and he nodded excitedly. He helped me out of the recliner and into the kitchen. Whatever I asked him to get for me, he dashed for it and brought it to me. In no time we had a pot full of noodles boiling and some sauce and meat in a pan cooking. Lea's favorite meal had been spaghetti since he was a little kid, and I could tell tonight was gonna be rough, so I thought I'd do something special for him. Then, out of the blue he asked me a question that made my heart sink into my stomach.

"Dad, you and mom don't love each other, do you?"

I gave him a look that might've read something along the lines of 'what ever are you talking about' but I could tell he read right through it. After keeping eye contact with him for a little over a minute, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know, Lea."

We stood in silence for a moment, then he said,

"It's okay. Even if she is my mom, I think you could do better."

"Huh?"

I stared at him, baffled, and he shrugged. "She's mean, and she doesn't give you want you deserve. You're a good man... and I'm not just saying that because you're my dad."

I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged me back and buried his face in my chest. He let out a muffled 'I love you.' and I hugged him tighter. Just then, I heard the front door open and I pulled away from the embrace then put my index finger and thumb up to the left side of my lips and made a zipping motion. Lea nodded in understanding, then scampered over to the pot of boiling noodles and began to stir them.

I could hear Larxene's heels clanking against the linoleum floor in our house, and I couldn't help but to grimace. I found heels probably the most unattractive thing ever... well that, and makeup, and Larxene just added to it. Once she entered the kitchen she tossed the little pharmacy bag down on the island and plopped down on one of the bar chairs.

"Hydrocodone, huh?" she asked and I cocked an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"The prescription. Its for hydrocodone."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Didn't you sell that stuff to people in high school?"

"Yeah, in _high school._ That was ten years ago. Any reason you're bringing up my past, Larxene?" I asked.

"No, no reason. I just think it's funny."

"_Whats_ funny?"

"That you're probably going to slip up again."

Lea had poured the noddles out into a strainer and put the water-less noodles back into the pot. I could tell that he was trying to distract himself from our conversation, but it wasn't working out well, especially when I slammed my hand down on the island. "Why do you like to start shit, Larxene?"

"Ohh, Mr. 'Dont swear in front of Lea' just broke his own rule. Bravo Axel." She clapped her hands in mock approval and I could feel the anger begin to boil in my veins. I opened my mouth to say something back, but Lea interrupted me.

"Dinners done. Would you mind if I ate in my room?"

"No son, go ahead." "Hell no, you eat at the table like a normal kid." Larxene and I replied at the same time. I looked at her in disgust for talking to him like that, then I looked at him and gave him a look that told him it was okay. He scampered off, and I waited until I heard the door shut to continue my argument with my wife of twelve years.

"You know, you're a bitch." I swore, and she rolled her eyes. "How am _I _a bitch? You're fucking fake, and you know it."

"Its obvious to me you don't know the definition to the word fake Larxene. You're the one who fucking leaves after you pick Lea up from school, then you don't come back until thirty minutes before I get home. I didn't even find out about this shit until today, and you're calling _me_ fake? Fuck you!"

"Fuck you! I hate being stuck with you! I had a fucking life planned out before you stuck your dick in me!"

"You were- and still are, a fucking whore! It would've happened eventually! I just got fucking unlucky!"

"Oh please, no one else would've fucking touched you. You're lucky you got me pregnant, because no other girl would want to be with you!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"You'd be fucked without me and you know it!"

"No, I don't get fucked because I'm with you! When's the last fucking time you touched me? A month ago!? I need attention! Thats why I fuck behind your back!"

That hit me more than anything else she said. I knew Larxene had been promiscuous, it was obvious, but she had never thrown it in my face like that before. I didn't want her to admit it to me. I was comfortable playing make-believe.

"Get the fuck out of my house." I growled, and she gave me a look of disbelief. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I want you to leave. _Now._" The words came out like venom, I the shocked look in her blue eyes grew. "B-but Axel... we're married. You cant just kick me out like that." She whimpered but the anger inside didnt die down like it normally did.

"I own this house and everything in it. Thats why my name is on the title and yours isn't- because you dont have a goddamn job! Now I suggest you get the fuck out before I call the cops." I said, and limped over to the house phone, where I began to dial 911. Larxene mustve figured out how serious I was being, because she made a huffing type noise, dug around in her backpack, and threw my cellphone at me, which shattered slightly in the process.

"Fine. But good luck telling your brother why we can't make it to dinner with him and his fiance tomorrow."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the statement. "Reno doesn't fucking like you."

"Hmph. What-fucking-ever." She cursed, then turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen, to Im assuming our bedroom. I picked up the pharmacy bag from the island and broke into it. Once I retrieved the bottle, I took two out and swallowed them both. I wobbled my way to Lea's room and knocked on his door gingerly. It took him a moment, but he eventually answered, with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey bud, do you mind if I come in?" I asked, and he shook his head, then moved to the side so I could get pass. I limped into the room, which was painted a firey red, and Lea closed the door. I turned to look at him and he was standing in front of the door with an upset expression. "Moms leaving isn't she."

"...Yeah."

"Will I ever get to see her again?"

"Of course you will. She is your mother after all.

He stood in silence for a moment and stared at the ground then he looked up at me and asked,

"Hey dad, would you mind sleeping in here with me tonight?"

"Of course not buddy."

So thats just what I did. Once Larxene was gone, I changed out of my work uniform and into pj's. I went into Lea's room to see him cuddled up under his thick black comforter I climbed into bed with him and fell asleep almost instantly. I dont know if it was the pain killers or the stress of the day but I fell asleep almost instantly.

It actually felt pretty great.

Now I had to remember to contact Roxas tomorrow off my actual cellphone.

* * *

**Chapter two ish finished. Whoop. Reviews and Follows would be nice. (: Another chapter should be coming soon, with actual Akuroku stuff. I hope youve enjoyed so far. ^-^**


	3. Lunch

**_Chapter Three:_**

_Lunch_

_Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. Only the storyline._

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FANFIC, IF YOU DON'T LIKE GO FIND A ROCK TO CRAWL UNDER, KTHNX. **

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, Lea was sound asleep, snoring, as he usually was when i woke him up in the morning. I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:49, Only thirty minutes until he had to catch the bus. At first I tried shaking him to wake him up- that failed miserably. I then began to talk into his ear, saying things such as, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." and "Wake up starshine, the earth says hello." He mumbled some things and rolled over, but didn't exactly _wake_ up to his full potential.

I sighed and began to shake him a bit rougher which earned a groan and a slap to the shoulder. "Stooooop."

"Lea, it's 6:50. Time to get up kiddo."

"I don't wannaaaa." he moaned and I nudged him again. "Get up." Another groan and Lea forced himself out of bed. (Trust me, it looked like a real struggle for him.) I got up after him and made my way into the kitchen. I began to brew a pot of coffee and I poured Lea a glass of orange juice after I put some bread in the toaster.

Once the bread popped out, I put some butter and jam on it and set it on a plate for Lea right next to his glass of juice. I then walked to my room and changed into some normal day clothes, seeing how I was on leave for the next week. When I walked back to the kitchen Lea was scarfing down his two pieces of toast like a lion at steak eating compition. (Because thats a thing now. Roar .)

"What time is it Lea?"

"7:08."

"When does your bus normally arive?"

"7:15."

"Better hussle."

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked, his mouth covered in jam and butter. I chuckled and wiped the traces of food from his cheek with my thumb then wiped that off on a near-by paper towel. "Bye dad!" Lea called then ran out of the kitchen, through the living room, and out of the front door. My cat, Myrtle came out of hiding and rubbed her body against my leg. I crouched down and scratched under her chin. "Hey Myrtle, finally come out from secrecy, hm?" I asked, and she let out a light 'mew'. Larxene and Myrtle didn't get along very well. Larxene hated cats because one attacked her when she was young, so she tortured Myrtle when she was a kitten. So whenever Larxene was around, for the most part, Myrtle would stay hidden. That's another one of the many reasons why I couldn't stand that woman.

Myrtle let out a slightly loud mewl and I snapped out of my thoughts. I chuckled and scooped her up in my arms. I carried her into the living room (the best I could with a fucked up knee) and plopped down on the couch.

I grabbed the remote from the coffee table, and a little bit later I woke up in the same spot on the couch, but Myrtle-less and something completely different was on tv now. I sighed and sat up, then checked my cell phone. 11:24 am. I decided quickly to dial Roxas. I had nothing better to do, afterall and I had promised him that I would come into contact with him soon.

I had remembered the simple number easily and punched it into my cellphone.

_Ring_

_Riiing_

_Riiiiing_

Each ring seemed to extend in length until they finally stopped all together and I was greeted by something much sweeter-sounding.

"Hello?"

"Hey- Roxas?"

"Thats my name. Is this Axel?"

"Sure is. I'm calling to take you up on your offer for dinner."

"Oh yeah? Tonight?"

"If thats fine with you."

"Yeah that's fine with me. My mom works graveyard shift though. Don't you have to work today?"

"I'm not leave from hurting myself from saving you. You're welcome."

"Haha, thank you my gracious savior."

"I have to make dinner for my son tonight, so, do you think you could meet me for lunch?"

"You can pick me up for lunch. I don't exactly have a car."

"Oh, I'm not supposed to be driving. I was going to take a taxi."

"I suppose I could do the same."

"You like subway?"

"Love it. Wanna meet by the one near Swan Lake?"

"Sounds perfect. 12:30 a good time?"

"Yep. I'll see you then."

"See you."

"Bye, Axel."

"Bye."

I hung up first, and checked the time again. 11:43, just enough time to take a shower and call a cab to take me over there. I set my cellphone down on the coffee table and forced myself off the couch to head over to my room to take a shower. I was halfway across the living room when there was a sudden pounding on the front door. I sighed and hobbled my way back across the living room and to the front door. When I opened it, I was met with three punches to the chest. I looked to see Larxene standing there. Her lips were pressed firmly into a straight line and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Axel."

"Larxene."

She forced her way past me and into the house. She walked directly to our bedroom, and I gave it my all to try and keep up with her. "So you're just going to attack me at my front door then barge into my house?"

"I didn't hit you on purpose. I was knocking on the door and you got in the way."

She refused to look me in the face at first, but once we got into my bedroom she turned to face me and sighed. "Look Axel, I'm sorry."

I stared at her for a moment, and just took in what she had to say. The look on her face read that she was in fact being sincere, but a feeling in my gut told me to not care.

"I love you, Axel. I fell in love with you when I was thirteen, when we first met. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew that I loved you. I know lately, it seems like the complete opposite, but it's not... I'm just... confused."

"Confused? Confused about what exactly?" I cocked an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "I don't know what I want anymore. Some days I'm head over heels, while other days I just want to escape. But one thing is for sure, I do love you, Axel."

"I don't know what to tell you." I replied and dug my hands into my pockets. "The only thing I can tell you is that you need to leave."

"Won't you at least just hear me out?" She asked with sad eyes and I ran my fingers through my hair impatiently. "I don't have the time right now, Larxene."

"Axel, I am your _wife. _We've been together over thirteen years. I think that entitles me to some of your time!" She argued and I stared into her eyes. I could see emotions running wild, but behind that emotion was one thing; greed. She had always wanted me for my looks and wealth. When we were in high school, she wouldn't let any of the girls talk look at me, let alone talk to me. She didn't want anyone to take me away from her because she knew that there we're people out there better for me than she was. She just didn't want them to have me.

"You had some of my time. You just said it yourself, you've had thirteen _years _of my time. I think that is plenty of time to say whatever pathetic apology that you're about to say. So, please save you and I both the time and just leave."_  
_

"But-"

"No."

"Axel I-"

"No."

"I-"

"Leave."

She stayed silent, and we were engaged in an all-or-nothing staring competition. Her dazzling blue eyes stared into my own emerald ones. She was begging, pleading with her eyes for me to consider what she had to say, but I was done. I no longer cared what she thought or how she felt. Plus, I needed to get going if I didn't want to be late meeting Roxas.

I sighed, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and kept my lips there. I mumbled, "Despite our pass, we have a future, and I'm not going to be in yours, as well as you aren't going to be in mine. I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work out. Now please, with the dignity you have left, leave and don't come back unless invited, or unless you're coming to visit with your son. This is the last time we'll have this discussion." against her skin. At first she did nothing then after a moment she moved away. She turned away from me and walked out of the bedroom door. I stood still until I heard the front door open and close.

I rubbed my face lightly with my palms then went over to the bathroom. I turned on the shower water at a mildly scalding degree then went back over the the mirror. I stripped off my shirt first, then unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and slid those off. When I looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but frown. "God Axel, what the fuck. Eat something."

I grimanced as I ran my hand over my torso and felt my ribs and collar bones sticking out. I made a mental note to make a nice dinner and start working out when my leg wasnt fucked up anymore.

I got into the shower and my muscles instantlty relaxed. I quickly washed my body and hair then got out. I toweled dryed my hair and my body, since I figured that I wouldn't have enough time to blow-dry my hair. I put my hair in a low pony-tail before brushing my teeth, shaving, and getting dressed. By the time I retreieved my phone from the coffee table in the living room, it was 12:05. I called the taxi company and hailed a cab.

While I waited I sat on my couch and watched Breaking Bad. The cab was there before I knew it, and they brought me to my destination five minutes earlier than depicted. I tipped the guy five bucks before getting out and going into the Subway. When I entered, the buisness was practically empty other than the staff. "Hello sir!" One greeted and I nodded towards them.

I sat down at a random table while I waited for Roxas. I sat there and waited for ten minutes, and at the point I thought he may not even show up. I stood, ready to leave, when a short boy with golden locks walked in. His eyes instantly met mine and he smiled.

"Axel!" He called, and I nodded. "Hey Roxas." He sped over to me and gave me a smile. "Sorry I'm a bit late. I had some problems at home."

"It's fine kiddo. You know what you want to eat?"

"Yeah. Do you? Because you know that I'm paying." The smile he wore never faded and it made my insides tingle with warmth. Being around him made me feel... happy. A lot happier than I've been lately.

"That isn't necissary."

"Nothings necissary except for pants."

"Huh?" I asked, letting out a slight chuckle.

"You don't need anything but pants. Unless you want your goodies hanging around for everyone to see."

"Ah."

"Yup!"

Roxas walked over to the ordering station where a pretty young girl about his age was waiting. "Hello sir. What can I get for you?"

"A meatball marinara on white bread. Yes I want it heated up." He ordered, and I raised my eyebrow. The way he totally dismissed her presence confused me greatly. It was obvious by the way she was eyeing him that she found him attractive, and if I was his age you best fucking believe I would've gotten her number.

So why didn't he?

I walked up behind him and waiting for the girl to get done making Roxas' sandwich. When she was done she wore a blank expression and took my order.

I noticed the girl's differences towards me and Roxas. When she spoke to him she was all peppy and excited. When she spoke to me, it was like she was speaking to any other person. I found it all kind-of odd, but didn't notice it too much. Once Roxas and I got out food, we took a spot at that same table I had been waiting at earlier.

Roxas tore his paper open and took a giant bite out of his sandwich while I opened my delicately.

"So Roxas,"

He perked up and looked up at me. He tilted his head curiously and I smiled. "How've you been?"

"Great, thanks to you. I mean, my grandpa is a huge dickwad, but other than that I'm really thankful that you saved me. So is my mom. She was upset that she couldn't be here."

"Your mom is a very sweet lady."

"I know," bite "She thinks you're hot. Which I can't necessarily disagree with."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're a bit young to find me attractive?"

"Pfft. Please. I'm almost nineteen."

I stared at him in disbelief while he ate. He sure didn't look like he was almost nineteen. He looked to be maybe fourteen or fifteen... no where near nineteen. I took my first bite of my sandwich and nodded silently.

"I know, I look like I'm twelve. It runs in the family. My dad was pretty short too."

I swallowed before replying, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Its been like seven years since I've seen him. He was in the military."

"Did he die in battle?"

Roxas when silent and began fidgeting around in his seat. He took one of the napkins from the center of the table and wiped his lips. "Yeah. That was a long time ago though. I've had time to get over it."

"Im sorry to hear that. My dad left when I was four. He didn't really ever want a family."

"Thats sad." Roxas frowned and reached over to touch my hand. I looked up at him and we made eye contact. He wore a sad smile and sad, "Don't worry though, because if you need anything, I'm only a phone call away."

I felt weird. Was some kid really offering me comfort? I dont think thats what made me feel weird either. I felt weird because... it was nice. Someone was offering me comfort while no one else ever did. I was always the one to give comfort, I never took it.

"Hey Roxas,"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me a little bit about yourself? So I don't feel like such a stranger."

"Like, my life paraphrased?"

"Sure."

He sat there for a moment and made a face that I'm assuming was his thinking face. (It was pretty cute, just putting that out there.) He took another bite of his food before beginning.

"I moved to New York when I was six. My dad was in Iraq at the time. We moved into that building you saved me from. My mom has had two or three jobs since I've been alive. I'm originally from Kansas, but I wasn't there long enough to develop and accent, and if I did it's gone now. I did pretty well in school. I had a B average. Ive only ever had one job, and I sucked at it, so I quit. I want to be an artist. Art and music is what I'm really passionate about. I drew all the time in elementary school. But when my dad passed when I was eleven, I went into a dark depression. I only had one friend, and I still only have one friend. His name is Sora Strife. I don't know what I'd do without him."

I pondered on what he said, and all that managed to come out of my thoughts was, "Whats your favorite color?"

"Black. I know it isn't exactly a color, and more of a shade but.."

I nodded in understanding and he looked at me and smiled. "So what about you, Axel?"

"Red."

"No, tell me about yourself."

"Oh." I blushed slightly and took a small bite from my sandwich. After I chewed and swallowed I spoke up.

"Well, I've lived here in NYC my entire life. When I was fifteen I was a dumbass and got my girlfriend pregnant-"

"So you have a family?" Roxas cut me off.

"Well, not exactly. My wife and I just recently got separated, so its just my son and I at the moment."

"Oh, well how old is he? Please don't tell me he's my age."

"He's thirteen."

Roxas made an odd type of facial expression then shrugged. "Oh well, we all make mistakes. Is he nice?"

"He's sweet. He follows directions and is doing good in school."

"Thats good. So is he gonna be an amazing person like his dad?" Roxas asked.

"Who knows. I can't tell since he's also part bitch."

"Your wife? What makes her so horrible?"

"All she does is take. And she's been cheating on me for a while, apparently."

Roxas frowned, leaned forward across the table and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a hug. It was a little bit awkward at first, but it only took me a couple seconds to wrap my arms around his middle and return the embrace. "You're a wonderful man, Axel. And to think someone could be so selfish and treat you with such disrespect is unimaginable. Without you I wouldn't be here, and if anyone else ever hurts you, tell me so I can personally kick their ass."

He pulled away after that and gave me a smile I will never forget.

* * *

**Oh hey look, it took a while but chapter three is finally out.**

**Akuroku stuff will commence in the next chapter, don't worry.**

**Reviews keep me going, and will get the next chapter out sooner. **

**Thank you lovelies. **

**-Cole.**


	4. Sweet

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Sweet._

_Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. All i own is the story line._

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOYXBOY FIC. IF YOU DONT LIKE GO FIND A ROCK TO CRAWL UNDER KTHNX.**

* * *

Lunch flew by with some small talk and some really good sandwiches. When Roxas took his last bite, I got up and threw all of our trash away. "So, you have to go home now, I'm assuming?" I asked and he cocked his head to the side. "No, I'm pretty much free until January."

"What happens in January?"

"I start college."

"Fun."

"Not really. I'm dreading it. Im just excited to be doing what I love."

"You're going for a major in art?"

"Yep." We walked out of the resturant together, and Roxas looked up at me. "I plan on being the next Leonardo DaVinci."

I looked down at him and gave him a smile. "I'm sure you can do it. I have faith in you, Roxas."

"Thank you! So, where to?" He asked as he signaled for a cab. It only took him a minute to wave one down, and once we got inside, he asked the same question over again, "Where to?"

"My house, I guess. If you don't mind of course."

"Of course I don't. Tell the man your address."

The cab ride seemed to be a lot shorter this time around than it was the last time. It may've been because I had Roxas there to talk to, but even so I felt like we got to my house in a flash. I tipped the driver a couple bucks before getting out with Roxas. We walked up to my front porch, where Roxas looked around curiously. "You have a really nice house, Axel."

I chuckled as I struggled with my house keys. "Thanks, but this is only the outside." I jiggled the key in the lock just right and the front door sprang open. I hobbled inside, and behind me followed Roxas. "Wow, it's even better on the inside." he mused and I chuckled. "It looks like an average house to me."

"I've lived in apartments my entire life." He replied while he fingered a pretty vase my mother had bought me when she was still alive. "There are nice apartments."

"We'll I've never lived in one."

While Roxas was busy distracting himself with all of the decor of my house, I went into the kitchen and poured us both a glass of tea. When I came back into the living room, I saw the most adorable thing that I had ever laid eyes on. (Well, other than Lea when he was born. It'd be hard to beat that. He was pretty much perfection in a blue blanket.)

Roxas was playing with Myrtle. He was moving his hands around and she was swatting at them playfully. Then she'd let him pet her. He noticed me watching after a minute and looked up at me with a smile on his face. "What's this cuties name?"

"Myrtle. Myrtle the turtle."

"Hey Myrtle," he began and gave her a couple more pats on the head. "I've always wanted a pet."

"You've never had a pet?"

He stood up from his crouched over position and walked over to me. I handed him the glass of tea and he took a sip. "Well, I've had a hamster or two. But they're evil and impossible to cuddle with. Thats how I killed my first one, actually." He admitted sheepishly and I couldnt help but chuckle at his misfortune. "How old were you?"

"Twelve. I never really got the whole 'small animals belong in cages' thing until I turned fourteen and nearly scared my mom half to death because my rat was running around the apartment and was almost murdered."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. Myrtle normally never comes up to anyone other than me. So, if you want, you're more than welcome to call her yours and visit her whenever you want."

He looked at me with pure and utter excitement flashing in his eyes. "Really?"

"Really really."

Roxas shoved the glass of tea back at my chest and ran back over to Myrtle who was lazily lounging on the back of the couch. "Myrtleeee~ my new baby!" He let out a slight squeal and plopped down on the couch. He picked her up and she let out a slight mewl. He held her over his chest and started speaking baby talk to her. Roxas was definitely one of the cutest things I had ever laid my eyes on. No competition.

I sat down on the couch next to him and turned on the tv. While Roxas cooed and aw'd over Myrtle, I watched he Big Bang Theory. At one point I felt a tugging on my shirt. I looked over to see Roxas smiling a me. "Hey Axel, look. She's asleep." I glanced up his body a bit and noticed the fat cat curled up on his torso sound asleep. I chuckled slightly and smiled. "How cute." I gave her a pat on the head gently then turned back towards the tv.

"Hey, Axel?"

I looked back at Roxas who was looking at me with big dazzling blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"Did you always want to be a firefighter? Like, was that your goal in life?"

I sat back and thought for a moment, and when I was satisfied with what I had to say, I spoke,

"Yes and no. When I was little I had always want to save people and drive around in a big red fire engine. But that isn't the only thing Ive ever wanted. I've wanted to be in a successful relationship, get married, have a few pets. I guess live the american dream."

"Didn't you get that and were still unhappy?"

"No, not exactly."

He tilted his head to the side curiously. "Huh?" I sighed and leaned my head back. I stared at the ceiling for a moment before taking a couple deep breaths and looking back towards him.

"Roxas, can I tell you something without you judging me?"

"Yeah, sure."

I waged a mini-war in my mind over what I was going to say next. It had been such a well-kept secret that only select few people knew it. Those few 'people' being Demyx and Myrtle, of course. I guess I stayed silent for a little while too long, because I felt something nudge me. I shook myself from my thoughts.

"Roxas, I..."

"Yeah?"

"I like guys, Roxas. I like girls too, but.. if I had to choose.."

Roxas put his hand up to stop me which caused me to frown. "Axel, you really think I care who you'd prefer in your bed? I think you're amazing the way you are. If I cared, I would've asked."

_Or if you were interested in me_ I though to myself, but instantly threw that thought out of the window and smiled. He was now siting up next to me so I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Thanks Rox."

"Not a problem! But if you like guys, why were you dating a girl in high school?"

"I wasn't born trying to suck a dick." I teased, which caused him to laugh. "I know, I know. Just curious. I've never found girls attractive, so I've never dated one. I dated some guy named Xaldin in eleventh grade. He was a football player in the closet. Real kinky in bed."

I wanted to spit the tea I had in my mouth out all over the place, but I managed to keep it in my mouth. I didn't expect Roxas to be so open about things. I expected him to be way more guarded. I don't go telling my business to everyone I come into contact with.

I must've stayed quiet too long, because Roxas nudged me again. "Sorry if that scared you off. I don't have much of a filter."

"Oh no, its fine. I just didn't expect it."

"Expect what?"

"For you to be gay."

"Me? What about you mr.'i am married with a thirteen year old kid but im secretly in the closet help'." He teased, which caused me to smirk. "I'm not in a closet. Im obviously in the living room right next to you."

"Nope, its pretty obvious that you are in a big ole closet. So deep youre finding christmas presents."

"Well if I'm in a closet, so I are you."

"But I'm not afraid to tell people that I like it up the ass."

"Well then. Guide me out of the closet?"

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." Roxas replied then got up and wondered off. I waited for a moment for him to come back, but waiting was futile. He never showed. I sighed and forced myself up off the couch. He went into the direction of the bedroom. I first checked Lea's room since it was the closest, but it was completely empty.

Next, I checked the middle bathroom. It was deserted as well. (except for the presence of Myrtle lounging on the toilet seat cozy) I checked my room next. It was seemingly empty, but just as I was about to turn to leave, I heard a giggle. I glanced around he room another time and noticed an unsightly bump in the middle of my bed under the comforter.

"Roxas?"

"No Roxas here. Just a bed."

I put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from laughing out loud at his stupidity and cuteness. It was just too much to bare.

"Oh, must have the wrong room then."

"Must have."

"Have you seen a cute little blonde run through here?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, well, it was nice speaking to you, bed."

"You too!"

I pretended to walk out of the room and shut the door behind me. I could hear Roxas giggling his ass off from under the blanket. I quietly tip-toed over to the edge of the bed and threw the comforter off him. He squealed and clenched his heart. "Oh my god, Axel. I think my heart stopped."

"Nah, you wouldn't be talking to me if your heart just stopped. Now get up kiddo."

"But your bed is super fucking comfortable. Like seriously. My bed feels like a pile of rocks compared to this piece of angelic work."

"I think you're over-exaggerating."

"The sad thing is that I'm not." He said, sitting up, then wrapping the large white comforter around his shoulders. "You have a lot of nice things, Axel."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and did you really mean it?"

I tilted my head to the side in question. "Mean what?"

"That you think I'm cute?"

"I thought I was speaking with the bed! This is an outrage!" I said in mock surprise. Roxas laughed then said, "Its okay. I think you're pretty hot. If I didn't owe you my life and you were some random hot guy that I met at walmart, I probably wouldve kissed you by now."

_Fuck, why couldn't we have met at walmart!?_ I cursed in my thoughts then gave him a smile and nervously itched the back of my head. "Is that so?"

"Mhm."

"So, because I saved your life, and I'm not just some guy you met on the street, I don't get a kiss? That a little bit fucked up."

"Oh! No! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that! I didn't think you were into random kisses from random people that you saved from a random building."

"I think you over-used to word random just a tad."

"That isn't the point! I would have totally kissed you if I knew it was okay."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the extensive ways of his freak-out. I wasn't that broke up about it. Maybe he really did want to kiss me? "How about this; while you're over here you're allowed to give me surprise kisses all that your little heart is co-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into mine. Not a second after the kiss had begun, it ended, and I was left with a sudden feeling of emptiness at the pit of my stomach.

"How was that?" he asked, an innocent look on his face.

"Short." I replied after blinking the shock off my face.

"Next time shall be longer then. Only for my gracious savior." He teased, which caused me to smile. "I'm so fucking glad I saved your ass." I said, which caused his smile to grow bigger. "Im fucking glad you saved my ass too, Axel. Now can we take a nap in this big comfy bed or not?" he asked.

I looked a my wrist watch. 1:47 p.m.

"Lea gets home from school at 3:10."

"Set an alarm then?"

"Fine. Get settled, I'll be right back."

"Okie dokie!" Roxas said then flung his body down against the mattress. I went through the house and locked all the doors before I went back into my room. Roxas was already sound asleep with Myrtle cuddled by his side. "How sweet." I said lovingly and stroked the boy's cheek. He stirred slightly then his eyes opened just enough for me to see that beautiful cerulean. He smiled at me and grabbed my wrist then tugged. I chuckled lightly. "What're you doing?"

"You said you'd take a nap with me Axel. I expect you to keep your word."

He scooted over enough for me to slide into bed with him, which caused Myrtle to wake up, stretch, and run off to some other part of the house. "But I'm not even tired." I commented and he tugged on my wrist harder. "Get your ass in this god-made bed right now before I have to show you naughty Roxy." he teased and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I don't see a problem with that."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, dont cuddle with me then. Don't be sad when you dont get any more kisses." He rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets up over his shoulder and up to his chin. I stood there for a moment before ripping the blankets off him and getting into bed behind him. He rolled over to face me and smiled. "You really want those kisses, don't you?"

"Why of course."

"So you don't just wanna cuddle with me?"

"Thats just an added benefit."

"Good choice of words." he said sleepily then cuddled up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around his tiny frame and he yawned. Not five minutes later I could hear light breathy snoring. I wasn't sure how I got to be blessed with the most perfect boy in the world in my arms right now, but I wasnt about to complain. All I know is that if there is a higher power up there, where ever or whatever you are, thank you.

I mustve dozed off myself, because I woke up to Roxas shaking me lightly and saying something about a boy at the door. My eyes shot open and I flew out of bed (well, i tried, considering my leg-situation) and ran to the front door. I struggled with the lock, but eventually got it open. Lea gave me a crazy look when he walked inside.

"Did ya just wake up or something, dad? Whats going on?"

"Yeah, sorry son. I took a nap."

"Oh, well... whose that?" Lea pointed in the direction to where the hallway to the rooms were. When I looked over I saw Roxas standing there in baggy pajama bottoms and a over-sized hoodie with a mug of what looked to be coffee in his hand.

Well shit.


	5. Disturbance

**_Chapter Five:_**

_Disturbance_

_Disclaimer:I don't own kingdom hearts, or any of the characters. Only the storyline._

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOY X BOY FANFIC. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, GO FIND A ROCK AND CRAWL UNDER IT. KTHANKS**

Roxas stood there awkwardly for a moment then took a sip out of the mug. "I'm Roxas. You must be Lea."

"Um, yeah… but, why are you here… in my pajamas?" He asked and Roxas looked at his clothing. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were yours. I figured they were your dads because of how big they are. But now I see you're tall just like him! And you're adorable! It's nice to meet you."

The look on Lea's face was a look of utter confusion, which I don't blame him. I would've been confused too if some random stranger was walking around in my pajamas in my house.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too… but um.."

"He's my friend, Lea. He fell asleep too, I guess when he woke up he was trying to find something comfy to wear."

"That's fine, um, Roxas. How old are you…?"

"I'll be nineteen soon."

"Dad why're you hanging out with someone I could hang out with?"

I gave Lea a stern look and said, "You better not be hanging out with nineteen year olds. You're in seventh grade."

"He looks twelve."

"I know. I'm sorry. It runs in my family." Roxas cut in and nervously fingered the mug in his hands. "I'll take off your pajamas though, Lea. Sorry if you feel like I've intruded." Roxas said nervously and headed for the middle bathroom. Once he was inside, I popped Lea lightly on the back of the head.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"Roxas is a nice kid. I think you hurt his feelings."

"I didn't tell him to take off the pajamas!" Lea argued, and crossed his arms over his chest. I sighed and shook my head.

"You made him feel uncomfortable for wearing them."

"Maybe he should ask first?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be rude to our guest."

"He isn't my guest!"

I heard a throat clear and we both looked up to see Roxas in the clothes he came over in, as well as the pajamas in a neatly folded pile in his arms. He walked over to Lea and set them in his arms. "Here you go, I didn't wear them very long or I'd wash them for you." Roxas' gaze shifted to me and he gave me a small smile. "Thank you for having me over, Axel. I've already called a taxi to pick me up."

I frowned. I didn't want him to leave. Why did he want to leave? "Why?"

"Because I thought it was time for me to go. Now that Lea's here, I'm sure you'll be busy. I don't want to add on to the distraction."

"Roxas, you don't have to leave." Lea spoke up, and Roxas gave him a curious look. "I'm sorry for being rude. I guess I was just surprised. My dad doesn't have very many friends."

A small smile curved onto Roxas' lips and he nodded. "It's okay Lea. If I'm really welcome to stay, I will."

"Of course you are." Lea smiled, which caused me to smile. I put an arm around each of their shoulders and pulled them in close to me. "So boys, what would you like for dinner?"

"Homemade pizza?" Lea suggested.

"You cook, Axel?" Roxas asked, and I nodded.

"Worked at a four-star restaurant while I was in college; I can make anything you desire, ingredients allowing, of course."

"Soooo, pizza?" Lea asked again, and I chuckled. "Sound good to you, Roxas?"

"Sounds delicious!"

"Then lets get started, shall we?"

I released them from my hold and walked over to the kitchen with both of them trailing behind me like lost puppies. I got out everything I'd need; flour, eggs, milk, cheese, pepperoni, oil. Lea preheated the oven to 425 for me. I taught Roxas how to make the dough, and at one point he tossed some flour at me. I chuckled and tossed some back. Eventually we ended up in an all-out flour war, Lea included.

"Every man for himself!" Lea yelled and tossed a handful of flour at Roxas, who got smacked in the face with it. He laughed uncontrollably and tossed some back at Lea. When the oven went off we all stopped the war and called a truce. Roxas and I finished rolling out the dough, and we all took turns putting the toppings on it, then we popped it in the oven.

"That was actually a lot of fun. I'm glad I didn't have to go home."

"We're glad you stayed, Roxas." Lea said as I washed my hands off in the sink. "So are you staying the night?" I heard Lea ask.

"I dunno. Am I welcome to? I don't have to be home."

"You aren't in school?"

"I graduated last year." Roxas pronounced proudly.

"Sooo, that means you could help me out with my school work? Because, my dad isn't very..._smart_." He whispered the last word which caused Roxas to giggle. "Hey, the man can make a pizza. I can't make a pizza and I just watched him do it."

"Okay, so he isn't book smart. I don't need to know how to make a pizza. I need help with real life stuff."

"You never use that stuff in real life, kiddo." I said as I dried my hands off.

"Then why are we doing it in school!"

"Don't know. School was a lot easier ten years ago."

"Old man." Roxas teased, which caused Lea to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and made my way into the living room. "If thats really how you two feel, looks like I'm the only one getting pizza tonight."

"WHAT?! NO!" I heard them both yell from the kitchen and come running after me. I plopped down on the couch and Roxas plopped down on my lap while Lea plopped down to the right of me. We all laughed and were having a good time. Thats until, you guessed it, the bitch from hell walked in.

"I'm here to get my son." She spat, and I cocked my eyebrow.

"Your son?"

"I'm here with the authorities Axel. They are saying that Lea is mine and I have the right to keep him until we set up a court date." Her icy blue eyes went from me to Lea. "Go pack your things, son."

"But- I want to stay with dad. I don't want to go with you." He whimpered, but Larxene totally disregarded him. "Ten minutes. Go." Lea sat there silently. I met eyes with him and could see the sadness lurking in them. Two police officers walked in shortly after that, and Roxas immediately jumped out of his spot on my lap and hopped onto one of the officers.

"Xaldy!" He squeaked, which caused everyone else in the room to stare in confusion.

"Roxas? Is that you?" The large, raven-haired man asked with a slight smile on his thin lips. Roxas nodded and hugged the man tightly. "I've missed you~!"

"I've missed you too kid."

The two drabbled on in a mini-conversation until Larxene stopped them.

"Um, excuse me but, what the fuck are you doing and who the fuck is this kid?" she growled. Xaldin cocked and eyebrow at my bitch of an ex wife. "Excuse me ma'am?"

"What. the. _fuck_ are you doing?"

We all stood in silence and shock because of the way Larxene was acting. Xaldin looked to the other police officer who gave him an affirmative nod. They both looked back to the blonde in the middle of my living room, then Xaldin stepped forward, grabbed Larxene by the wrist, and cuffed her.

"What the hell are you _doing!?_" She hissed.

"Don't talk ma'am. Anything you said can and will be held against you. You're coming with us." Xaldin led her out of the living room while the other officer apologized for the disturbance and to have a good nice night. Then they all left and we were all alone again. Lea and I both let out a sigh of relief.

Roxas pranced back over to us and took his spot in my lap once again. "Sooo, that was Larxene? I can see why you don't want to be with her."

"And that was Xaldin? Didn't know I had so much competition. The guys ripped. His arms are like the size of tree trunks! Way to make me feel like I need to man up, Rox." I teased, which earned a look from Lea that read 'what the hell are you two talking about?' I chuckled and ruffled my sons hair. "Dont worry about it. Go check on the pizza for me?"

"Sure thing." Lea sprang up and walked off to the kitchen. Just when we was out of sight Roxas spun around in my lap and pressed his lips against mine roughly. I got the chance to kiss him back this time, and I began to feel a warm tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. When he pulled away I felt empty again, but I couldn't help but smile. "Dont worry Axel, you don't have any competition. I'd pick you over him any day babe." He nipped at my ear lobe before getting off of me and walking towards the kitchen. "Is it ready Lea?"

"Sure is!" I heard him call from the kitchen, so I got up as well. When I got into the kitchen the pizza had already been cut up into six slices, and Lea was putting two on each plate.

"So, while we eat this, you two wanna watch a movie?" I asked. Lea and Roxas both nodded like crazy, which caused me to laugh. "Alright, I'll go pick anything something and set up the tray tables. Lea, get me a coke and bring my food out for me please?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you." I walked back into the living room and set up the tray tables before I walked over to the DVD shelf. I picked something at random and put it into the DVD Player. Just as the previews began to play, the duo walked out of the kitchen: pizza and drinks in hand.

"What movie did you pick?" Lea asked. I shrugged and sat behind the middle tray, where Lea had placed my dinner.

"Hopefully it isn't Clash of The Titans."  
"Why?"

"I've probably seen that movie a billion times since we bought it. Its dads favorite movie."

"You're into stuff like that?"

"Action flicks? I am a man, aren't I?"

"Well yeah, but I thought you'd be more into comedies or something."

Just then the title screen popped up and the movie I had selected was Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. "I love this movie!" Roxas yelled like a little girl who just caught a glimpse of a Jonas Brother walking down the street. "It's rated PG-13 too, so it looks like you can actually watch it this time, Lea."

"Sweet!"

Lea snatched the remote from off the coffee table and hit the play button. I began to devour my pizza (what, I was hungry, and it was delicious) then a pain shot through my knee. "Fuuuuuck."

"Axel, are you okay?" Roxas gave me a worried look and I nodded. "Yeah, can you go get the pill bottle from off my night stand for me though? I need it."

Roxas nodded and shot off into the direction of the bedrooms. It took him under a minute to come back with the bottle in hand. He gave it to me and I popped it open. I took three of the pills from the inside of it and put them all in my mouth, I took a swig of coke and swallowed them all easily.

"Axel, it only says to take one."

"Im aware."

"So why'd you just take three like they were candy?"

"I needed three."

"If you needed three the dosage would say three." he argued, which caused my eyes to narrow. I never much liked being told what to do, especially when it came to my medicine. When I was in ninth and tenth grade I sold Oxycotin to class mates, and when I'd get enough money to re-up on them, I'd use half the bottle for myself. I was a drug addict, and a bad one. In eleventh grade I started doing crystal meth, which is the reason why Larxene got so pissy when I told her I had a prescription for pain killers. I guess I over-reacted, but still. My prescription. My choice on what I want to do with it.

"I havent taken any today, and I'm in pain. Please don't make a big deal out of it, Roxas."

"Axel, that's super dangerous though. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have said anything..." Roxas frowned and took the medium size orange bottle from my hands. "Please don't take that many again... not in front of me..." he looked at me with big sad cerulean eyes and I felt my heart clench in my chest. Normally I would've argued that its my life and I can do what I want with it... but when I was talking to Roxas... I didn't feel the need to argue, or fight, or any of that bullshit. All I wanted to do was see him smile and make him happy.

I nodded, "Okay Roxas, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Axel." he gave me a small smile then set the pill bottle down and continued to eat his pizza.

Not much was said after that really. We all enjoyed our pizza and watched the movie. At one point though, I heard snoring. I looked over to see Lea passed-out asleep cuddled up to the pillow on the couch. I could feel the painkillers kicking in, and I felt kind of woozy.

"Hey Roxas, can you help me to bed?" I asked, and he gave me a curious look. "Why? Whats wrong?"

"I can't walk." I groaned out as I tried to force myself up. I ended up knocking over the tv tray in front of me, which woke Lea up. "Uhhh, what time is it?"

"Seven I think." Roxas replied, who was now picking up everything I knocked over. "Why am I so tired?" Lea asked.

"Why am _I _so tired?" I repeated the question after him and he gave me a crazy look. "You alright dad?"

"Juustt, peachy kiddo." I replied, and began to try to get up again. Roxas raced to my side and helped me up. "Hey Lea, I'm gonna go put your dad to bed. You still need help with homework?"

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not. We'll be riggggght back." he said as he adjusted my weight so I was easier to carry. He struggled to help me hobble to my room, and when we got inside, he practically let me fall onto my bed face first. I didnt bother o move. "Sorry Axel, you're a lot heavier than you look."

"S'fine." I mumbled into the mattress.

"Gee, you're really messed up, aren't you?"

I rolled over and at first gave him a crazy look, but then I smiled and chuckled. "Nah, I feel wonderful."

"I'm sure that you do. Can you at least dress yourself?"

"I can try!" I said in a rather super hero-y type of way. I forced myself off my bed, stumbled over to my dresser, then woke up on the floor.

"Wait, how did I get down here?"

"You passed out for like... thirty seconds. Goddammit Axel, I can't leave you like this."

"What're you talking about, I'm fine." I replied and tried my best to get off the ground. I grabbed at the comforter to use as a support mechanism, but failed horribly. Roxas sighed and helped me back up on the bed. "Looks like I'm going to have to dress you."

"Oooo, do I get to see naughy Roxy?"

"No," he deadpanned, and stripped my shirt off for me. "You're going to see the back of your eye lids. You need to sleep this off."

"I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice."

"But I'm ten years older than you. I should be making he decisions here." I pointed out, which caused him to roll his eyes. "I don't care how much older you are than me. You're going to bed because you're high."

"I'm not high!" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "I feel really good. Can I make you feel good too, Roxy?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me, then shook his head. "Are you horny, Axel?"

I blushed a little bit before replying, "Mayyybeee."

"Well you're not getting any, so you might as well go to bed. I have to help Lea with his homework."

"You don't have to tonight. He doesn't even have school tomorrow. He just wants your attention. He's taking you from me."

This caused Roxas to smile and caress my cheek. "He isn't taking me from you. Today is Wednesday. He _does _in fact have school tomorrow. I'm sure it'll only take me ten minutes to figure out his homework. Once I do that, I'll come back in here with you. Okay?"

I thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Okay Roxy."

He gave me a peck on the forehead, "Good boy." then he left me by my lonesome, shirtless, and horny.

So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I struggled with my belt for what seemed like forever. I kept tightening it by accident. (which totally crushed my arousal. That shit _hurts _encase you weren't aware, or if you are a female now you know.) It took me a good minute to get the piece of leather from around my waist, and once I got that off, the rest was pretty easy.

Or so I though. I easily unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, but when it came to sliding them off and getting them from around my ankles; struggle was futile. I couldn't bend my knee that well, and I came close to tumbling off the bed at least four times. Just when I was about to give up, I realize that I didn't have to take my pants completely off to do what I wanted.

_Axel, you genius you._ I thought to my self proudly, but just as I was about to whip it out and go to town on myself, Roxas walked back in. "So, Lea's work was waaay easier than I- oh."

I looked up at him and gave him a goofy grin before waving at him like nothing was going on. "Hey Roxy."

"Um, Axel, were you about to play with yourself? Because... you know if you would've been patent like I told you to be... I would've helped you out." He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"Really Roxy? You'd do that for meee?"

"Hm, let me think about this," he held his chin in his hand and made a 'thinking' face. "A hot guy wants me in bed with him. I'm single, and would've totally kissed him the second I saw him if I knew it was okay." He removed his hand from his chin and gave me a serious look. "Do the math, Axel."

"I'm not book smart, remember."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. He locked my door and crawled on top of me. "I think you know what the answer is." He said hotly in my ear then bit the lobe gently.

"You really think I'm hot, Roxy?"

"Mhmmm." He mumbled as he traveled kisses down my neck. He pulled away and removed his own shirt. His skin was flawless, pale, perfection. I licked my lips and moved my hands up to his hips. He smiled a smile that you only see during sexual activities, then he crashed his lips against mine.

We battled for dominance for a bit, but I won easily. I could taste dinner, and it tasted even better this time than the first time. Roxas arched his back slightly when I bit his bottom lip and he began to move his hips in a circular motion on top of me. I could feel his bottom brushing my erection, and I couldn't help but let out a moan. When we pulled away both of eyes were half-lidded with lust.

"H-hey Axel?" Roxas called breathlessly.

I was in the process of leaving a hickey on his neck. "Hmm?" I mused.

"This- uhnn- this isn't a one night st-uhh-and is it?" He shivered under my fingertips and tried his best to suppress his moans while speaking.

"Fuck no." I growled out and bit his shoulder roughly. He squeaked out a 'thank god' as I left kisses down his neck. His fingers tangled into my hair when I found his nipples. One was getting attention from my hand, while the other was getting attention from my mouth. Soft sounds of pleasure echo'd out of his throat. A couple times I could've sworn I heard my name mixed in with those sounds.

Out of no where Roxas got up and stood infront of me. I gave him a curious look, that was, until he got on his knees between my legs. His hand rubbed my erection gently and his eyes were connected with mine. It was an extremely intimant moment, and just when slipped his fingertips under the waistband and was about to pull down, there was a knocking on my door. Roxas' eyes widened and he shot up from his position.

"Roxas?" Lea's voice was clearly audible from the other side of the door. Roxas literally face-palmed and mumbled, "I can't believe I almost did that while Lea is still awake."

I wasn't as fucked-up as I was earlier, so I forced myself off my bed and struggled to wobble to the head of it. Once there, I climbed under the blankets while Roxas searched for his shirt.

"Goddammit, where is it!? It was _just _here!"

Roxas lifted the comforter, threw pillows, searched under some of my dirty clothes, and to no avail, he remained shirtless. "Axel, may I please borrow some pajamas?" Roxas huffed. "Yeah sure, third drawer down." I called from under the comforter. Roxas quickly found something suitable to put on then opened the door. Lea was still standing there, but he didn't ask Roxas for any homework help, he simply wrapped his arms around Roxas' middle and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for the help, Roxas. Sorry about how I acted when we first met."

Roxas hugged him back and replied, "Don't worry about it kiddo, and you're welcome. If you ever need help just ask."

"Will do."

"Goodnight, Lea."

"Goodnight."

I heard the door shut and Roxas sigh. "Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"The moods gone, isn't it?" he asked.

"Pretty much." I confirmed. I then felt him crawl into bed behind me. I turned around to face him and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Goodnight Axel." He said. "Sweet dreams, Roxas."


End file.
